This invention relates to a frame holder for removably housing validation devices in coin-operated dispensing machines, amusement or gaming machines and automatic apparatus to cancel payment.
There are currently known several support means and frame holders for the above purpose, constituted by several parts made of metallic plate material, that are interrelated by a more or less complex assembling operation through screws, pins and slots, engageable with each other, directly opposite to each other, to house and retain a coin validation device body (using positioning pins in a side wall thereof cooperating with grooves and recesses defined in the support means) in a predetermined position, in such a way that a coin entrance communicates with a slot or path for passage of coins and differentiated exits facing a second acceptance path and a third rejecting path for directing coins or tokens toward an annexed recess to which the user has direct access. The paths for coins or token circulation are conformed by independent plate parts, that are made integral with those forming two sides of the coin validation device frame holder, or support part sides by conventional locking means.
The body frame or supporting members must incorporate in addition, integral therewith, a shaft to mount in rotating articulation an elastically loaded lever to feed back the defective coins, the lever being interrelated with a push button for such purpose and protruding from a front panel, on whose back is fixed the frame holder, and which operates on a hinged element that diverts the jammed coins or tokens toward a rejecting path.
Spanish Utility Model No. 268.966 and Spanish Application No. 87 00623 relate to the above type of device.
Due to the number of component parts, the manufacture of the support or frame holders is expensive and its interrelation with the panel where it defines the coin entrance slot is also a complicated task, in order to guarantee that the assembly can operate correctly without errors by incidental deformations in some of its parts.